This invention relates to containers with an inner support system for the purpose of containing and displaying identifications, advertisements, indicia, mottos, pictures and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,407, 3,496,665, 3,961,431, 4,016,664 and 5,075,991 all show front-entry, sheet material holders where it is evident from the appearance of the holders that rectangular sheet material is being held by lip-like protrusions which interrupt a perfectly rectangular framing of the sheet material.
This invention proposes a container which can be applied to various items for containing and exhibiting images, such as identifications, advertisements, indicia, mottos, pictorial matters and the like. The container is capable of being separately or integrally applied as a single molded body, to serve or containing or exhibiting identification, advertisement, indicia, mottos, pictorial matters and the like. The container is suitable for containing and exhibiting quick slidably release displayable matters, that are interchangeable and/or reversible. Methods are provided for attaching the container onto various items quickly, easily and simply.
An aim of this invention is to provide an easily operable structure for exhibiting identification, advertisement, indica, trademark, mottos, pictorial matters and the like on selected items.
Another aim of the invention is to show various sizes and shapes of items into which the inner support structure can be formed.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a panel on which is imprinted displayable matters such as identification, labels, advertisement, indica, mottos, pictures and the like that are removable, changeable and reversible.
Another aim of the invention is to provide fastening means for the purpose of connecting the container carrying identification, advertisement, indica, trademark, mottos, pictorial matters and the like onto various items.
Yet further, another aim of the invention is to show various items onto which the inner support structure of the invention can be applied to.
The invention possesses other aims and advantages particularly as concerns the characteristics and emphases thereof which will become evident as the disclosure continues.
Characteristic of the present invention is the provision of a sheet material container, which, when observed, gives a uniform geometric appearance, in contrast to the instances mentioned above in the section BACKGROUND ART. The appearance of the container of the present invention is accomplished through the use of an oval-shaped base section and an oval brim spaced by a lateral wall. These cooperate to provide lateral, opposed, crescent-shaped pockets which hold an oval-shaped sheet material.